I moved on without you
by Jasper's Topaz Addiction
Summary: Bella swan is now living with the Volturi as their princess.Edward left her 250 years ago and is Felix's mate.Is he going to be driven by his jealousy to get her back? Or will another Cullen catch her eye? First fanfiction Possible Lemons ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

250 years ago today. 250 years since _they_ left me for dead in that god awful forest floor. I currently live with my father and dear uncles. I have one gorgeous & amazing mate, lover and friend. As you have probably already guessed 1) I am a vampire 2) I live in Volterra. 3) I am the strongest member of the Volturi Guard and finally my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

My father, Aro, has bestowed the extremely unpleasant news of my birthday & coronation ball that will be held within 2 days time. All vampire covens have been requested to be present to witness my coronation as no one knows of my existence. I shall have a throne next to Aro's throne and Marcus'.

'Belllaaaaaaaa!' Jane shrieked from the other side of the castle. What does she want now?

'Yes Jane, may I ask why you are screaming my name?' I asked Jane with my sickest sweet voice. I could visualise her shuddering.

Jane appeared gracefully around the corner with Alec and Demetri flanking her. I gave her my 'you better give me answers now' look. Both boys shivered with fear. 'Well princess we have been ordered by the masters to escort you to the mall for your evening attire. 'I grumbled at the name princess but I feared for my existence if I was placed under the order of Jane. Mental shudder.

**_7 gruelling hours later._**

I found the perfect dress and from the others thoughts they agreed with me. Me, Heidi, Jane and Renata walked back to our cars. I saw loads of people stood around my baby. If there is a single scratch on her I will rip someone a new one. I pressed the unlock button on my 2010 Zenvo ST1 super car. I climbed in the driver's seat and tore right out of that car park.

Once we got back I had to go to training but that's the life of being a princess and an awesome guard. My boys were waiting for me. We all took our stances. 4 against 1. Pfftt as if they stand a chance. I finished training pretty quickly and ran to find amazing mate, Felix.

_**The day of the ball.**_

Once I had gone through my daily routine, I began I get ready for the ball. I had to stay out of the sight of all the guests. I slipped into my dress. It was an electrifying ice blue. The fabric clung to my figure in all the right places and had a white trail that started from my right shoulder down the back of the dress to the floor. My long brunette curls were gently & loosely scraped back and pinned where the rest of my hair came down the left side of my head. Blue sapphire hair pins had been placed delicately in my hair. I had a blue smoky eyed look tonight.

I wrapped my black cloak around my self carefully. I put my hood up. I took some unneeded deep breaths before stepping out of my room. Walking through the darkness to the balcony where I would appear I could see all the covens filing into the throne room. I heard gossip flying between random vampires.

'I am pleased to welcome all my friends back to my home, to celebrate my daughter's upcoming birthday and coronation as the Volturi princess. I and my brothers proudly present to you all our dear daughter and niece. Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.' Thanks dad!

I heard a collection of 7 gasps. I took one last breath as I glided onto balcony. I kept my head down as I dropped my cloak. Drifting down the stairs to my throne, 7 golden orbs were concentrated on me, love, adoration, fear, pride, confusion and excitement was present within them all.

I turned in front of my throne. ' welcome my friends I hope at some point within this fine evening I will have chance to introduce myself to you all and get to know you personally. I do hope to gain great bonds with you all.'

'One more announcement' I looked in confusion towards my uncle Caius. 'Felix, you may step forwards'. I gazed to mate who was walking to me nervously.

'Bella, my love for you is purest I've ever felt in my entire existence. I fell in love with you the moment you walked into this castle. I always thought I was going to be an eternal bachelor but you proved me wrong. I would love to have you as my wife, lover, friend and soul mate. Isabella Marie Swan will you become Mrs Felix Volturi?' He dropped onto 1 knee pulling out a velvet box with the most beautiful diamond, sapphire and ruby engagement ring ever.

I dropped to my knees as venomous tears began swimming in my eyes but never falling. I cupped Felix's face with my hands and pulled him into a passion filled and lustful kiss ever.

'I would love to Felix. I love you forever and always' cheers and applause erupted within the throne room.

But I heard 1 very distinguishable cry in pain ever.

* * *

AN please tell what you thought :) just hit that little review button you know you want to. tell me what you think and give me some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felix POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella and more Bella was running through my mind. I just couldn't believe that extraordinarily beautiful creature with the most amazing topaz eyes ever had accepted me as her husband. Just to have the chance to have her in my arms every day without anyone taking her from me for eternity was awesome. Ha, even Eddie boy couldn't have her ever again.

A deep menacing growl erupted from the east side of the castle. Damn mind reader. If he don't like what he's hearing then he should stay the fuck out.

I flitted back to my chambers where I found my Bella lay seductively across our bed in just a black corset with fuchsia ribbon lacing up the back and some lacy panties that I could just rip off right now with my teeth. I moaned at the sight of her, instantly going hard. I prowled and stalked Bella as my prey. She turned to look at me. Her eyes pure obsidian, the deepest black I've ever seen. Pure lust.

Crawling up her petit body as I laid her on our crimson silk sheets. Her lips claimed mine and I tore away, for her to whimper at me. I peppered open mouth kisses down her neck then slowly nipping her collar bone and shoulder. My hands found their own way to underneath her body and started unlacing Bella's corset. Some how Bella managed to strip me of my clothes which I found quite amusing.

Bella flipped me onto my back causing a growl and a breathy moan from me as her skin shimmered like unaltered diamonds and she was straddling my hard, painful length in her core.

'Ahhhh ugh oh my lord Bella' she had suddenly sheath me within her heated core. Grinding her as her dainty body moved up and down my length gaining speed and an awesome pace.

I could feel the fast approaching orgasm and at the same time my beautiful Bella clenched around my hard member bringing me over the edge causing a loud growl & an 'oh Bella' from me and a very loud scream in the sound of Felix coming from that gorgeous mouth.

Coming down from my post sex high was amazing as I had stunning Bella wrapped in my arms. I heard a faint whimpering and some painful dry sobbing coming from the one and only dumb fuck named Eddie boy Cullen.

'I'm going to get a shower. Are you going to join me babe?' purring in my ear, Bella jumped out of our embrace and swayed her way to the bathroom.

'Of course I will' I growled seductively knowing she would already be wet.

I guess it's time for round two.

I was summoned to the throne room. Me and Bella have broken our 37th bed within 2 weeks.

'Aro you called for my presence.'

'Yes Felix. Myself and my brothers were wondering if you and my dear daughter Isabella were going for an all time record?' a playful smirk toying with the corners of his mouth were giving him away.

'yes actually Aro. Me and Bella decided to have more of an active lifestyle and sex life' i chuckled as his and his brother's eyes went wide.

'Well, my dear boy i am so glad us vampire's cannot reproduce otherwise our Bella would be pregnant more often than not. Also what i do not understand is how your sex life could get any more active?' i witnessed the all powerful Aro shudder when he said the meer word sex life.

I heard a familiar scream echo eerily arond my head.

**BPOV**

I can't be! Can i? I didn't know vampire's could get .......

* * *

AN - Sorry had to leave a cliffy in there :)

What could Bella be?

well people another chapter done and finished :) i'm not sure where i should go with this story

help me guys :) you want to i know

love Steph :) (Jasper's Topaz Addiction)


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Another day within these dull castle walls. I wandered through the palace gardens. Butterflies fluttering past me, bees collecting the sweet nectar from my prize roses. Wondering how could life get any better?

Sitting under my favourite blossom tree, I took in the amazing sight of many vampires conversing between them selves telling each other how their lives had been and what they had done. The only vampires left after my coronation was those that had joined a coven as the nomadic vampires had left early hours this morning.

I had just found out that I was pregnant. Even though I thought it was impossible I guess it was kinda possible for me as I wasn't just a vampire I had the essence of the angel of life. This is one of my powers. I currently can read minds, teleport, see the future, control the elements, control the weather, the ultimate shield and as the essence of life I can give someone life, create life and carry life.

I sauntered at human speed to my music room. White walls made the room quite airy and spacious, with black & red accessories and in the middle sat my black grand piano; also I can play guitar (acoustic, electric and bass), the harp, violin, cello and the drums.

Fingers tips brushing ever so slightly against the ivory keys. I began to sing a song that I had just written after Edward left me. I became passionate about music. **(AN- Idon't own this song. evanscence's my immortal amazing song :) )**

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_**[Chorus]**_

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

_**[Chorus]**_

Several gasps came from behind me. The Cullen's and my Volturi family were stood wide eyed and gaping at me.

'What?' I was beginning to become self conscious.

'Sorry my dear Bella it has been so long since we've heard your beautiful music and voice. It has been many years.' Aro gave me an amused look but also I could see his pride and happiness to see me content once again.

'I didn't know you could play the piano, let alone write music. You are indeed an amazing soul Bella.' Carlisle said to me pride evident within his tone. I missed being able to have him as my second father.

'Carlisle, Esme? Would you give me the honour to be your…. Daughter again?' I whispered the last two words, knowing full well they heard me. I looked up at them. I saw Esme had unshed tears brimming her eyes and Carlisle had the look of pure love for a daughter on his face. They both embraced me in a hug and said 'of course'. I looked around and searched for Felix and couldn't see him anywhere.

'Where's Felix?' remembering I had to tell him our important news.

All I could hear was dry sobbing coming from none other than Jane as I heard her enter the castle doors. I ran full speed to her. 'Jane what is wrong?'

'He's gone; I can't believe he's gone. My big brother bear.'

I knew she only called one person that. Felix.

I broke down as I crumbled to the ground. Both Alec and Jane held me while they dry sobbed but an unfamiliar wetness stained my cheeks. They gasped when they saw me. The Cullen's were now embracing me as they heard the news. The love of my life gone forever.

1 week later.

I found out from the twins what happen to my dearest Felix and it seems he died with honour for me and my family. I had planned his funeral and was strong for both families that supported me.

'Family meeting, NOW' I screamed even if I didn't have to.

'You requested everyone's presence?'Aro asked quizzically.

'I've got some important news to share with you all. Please refrain from asking questions 'til I finish okay?' they nodded to me to continue.

'I believe I am pregnant and Felix is the father. I don't know what to do because I am all alone and I don't have any idea how to look after a baby.'

_Hm, how can this be possible? ~ Carlisle. I can tell his doctor side was kicking in then  
_

_Oh my god. A baby. I hate Jasper. ~ Alice  
_

_I need to tell Bella my story and ask if I can help with the baby.~ Esme and Rosalie _

_Oh my lord my baby sister is having a baby. ~ Emmett  
_

_God Bella if only I could have given what you wanted.~ Edward  
_

_I'm so confused by all these emotions it's too much. I wonder if vampire's can get a headache. ~ Jasper  
_

Everyone's thoughts assaulted my brain at once. I wondered why Alice hated Jasper so much.

I looked into each family member's eyes to read their emotions and the one's that captured mine instantly were Jasper's.

Pure love, admiration, sorrow and it was staring right at me.

I think I was like a female mirror of him as I stared straight back.

Then I remembered from the many times I spent days reading old prophecies and myths in our library. I came across embossment.

Embossment was a magnetic pull between two true soul mates. It is thought to be rare and doesn't happen instantly but when it does you don't think or look at any other. Usually happens with already bonded mates and they don't realise it.

I could tell Aro had come up with the same conclusion as me as he was stood with an eyebrow raised and smirking at me.

Oh of the love of all that's holy.

I think I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock Cullen- Hale.

* * *

Sorry it took me awhile to update i just had abit of writer's block but i'm okay now.

I'm sorry i killed poor Felix off or did i?

any ways reviews please.

the couple of chapters will be various POV's and it will be with the pregnancy as well.

love y'all

Steph


End file.
